bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Ichimaru
:"The Snake's Shedded Skin." - Seireitou-shishō Lucius Ichimaru (ルシウス市丸, Ichimaru Rūshasu) is the current Captain of the Eighth Division in the Gotei 13, as well as a former member of Master status in the Seijin Order. He is the father of Gin Ichimaru and a former Shinō Academy instructor. Lucius was originally aligned with Datara's army and also the Akirakyū. His lieutenant is Dante. Appearance Lucius is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. He wears a more loosened variety of the Shihakushō uniform, kept together by a long obi belt. He carries his Zanpakutō in the belt, on the left of his hip. Something that was passed on to his son, Lucius has striking silver hair; though he does not have a purple tint. Unlike Gin, his eyes are purple instead of light blue, and are concealed by thin glasses. His long hair is kept neat and tidy, in a ponytail which hangs straight down. Over his Shihakushō, Lucius wears a white trenchcoat which is kept on his person, even during battle. His hakama are more modern than traditional, resembling average uniform pants. Personality Ever since his first appearance, Lucius had always been mysterious, and had acted as though he was hiding his true self, being described as someone who was "not right." He is very charismatic, and an extremely ominous person, keeping to himself and rarely ever showing signs of sadness or anger. In fact, the only emotions he seems to ever visibly show are annoyance, delight, and sarcasm; to a reasonable degree. While in the presence of company, Lucius could be shown as a ruthless, aristocratic snob, who has an extreme dislike of Shinigami and those born into royalty. Though, Lucius cares deeply for his son, and despises the fact that he was forced to leave him to the Soul Society. His love for his son was so great that he threatened Aizen that if he harmed Gin in any way, he would face Lucius's wrath. Lucius's only initial interest was in Datara's goals, and his only loyalties appeared to be to the army, seeming to put the army's success before everything else. As such, Lucius got along with Suzaku, though the former stated that he "disliked working with a small arrogant child." Lucius appeared to have a deep loyalty to Datara, immediately doing as he instructed and constantly looking out for his safety. Despite his status as a criminal, and aiding in the destruction of the Soul Society, Lucius took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. History Most of Lucius's past is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he was an instructor at Shinō Academy, along with Sōsuke Aizen and Sorata Nekoi. Sometime during his time as an instructor, he fell in love and conceived a child, Gin Ichimaru. Certain situations arose that he was forced to leave Gin, as the latter grew up as an orphan without anyone to look after him. Once Lucius learned of Aizen taking Gin on as his third seat, he warned the former about taking good care of Gin, or otherwise Lucius would return to kill Aizen. After that, he took his leave and was never seen again. Synopsis Part IV Lucius was first introduced at the very end of the Hell Tournament. He confronted Team Amida's remaining member, Sōsuke Aizen. Upon sharing their pleasantries, Lucius mused Aizen's defeat, stating that he "had a cool hundred thousand on Aizen's defeat", sarcastically thanking Aizen for the winning money. Slightly enraged, Aizen demanded to know why Lucius had appeared before him after so many years. Ignoring the question, Lucius asked what happened to his son, to which Aizen confessed that he killed him once, but apparently he was also reincarnated as a Demon, and took up a position as Gotei 13 Captain of the Ninth Division. Lucius smirked, expressing his satisfaction that Gin was now in capable hands. He then unsheathed his Zanpakutō, Jikkō'omo, causing Aizen to question if he was going to attack him. Lucius explained that he disliked fighting, but in Aizen's case, the fight wouldn't last long. Finally setting off Aizen, the latter attacked full-throttle as three blades burst from his person; two from his chest, and one of from the back of his head. Lucius mused that Aizen had this coming, and that he shouldn't act surprised. As Aizen falls to his second death, Lucius bows his head and flash steps away. Part V Powers & Abilities Terrifying Spiritual Power: Lucius's spiritual power is absolutely monstrous, frightening many Shinigami who come within its range of pressure. It was great enough to prompt Lucius to threaten Sōsuke Aizen, someone who was well known for his unbearable spiritual power. He was able to terrify Raian Getsueikirite and Ichigo Kurosaki, just by facing in their general direction. His spiritual pressure has the unique effect of making those who are within its range to feel as if they are being strangled and restricted by numerous snakes. Soul Society ranked him as highly dangerous, someone with enough power to match either Seireitou or Kamui. Flash Steps Expert: Time and time again, Lucius has displayed his amazing prowess in Shunpo, being able to easily match the speed of almost any opponent. When confronted by several Captains, he used an impressive flash step to retreat, prompting Captain Abarai to question if it was flash step or some form of Kidō. He is also able to fight on even grounds and speeds with Raian, despite the latter using his Bankai. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a former academy instructor, Lucius is well-versed in all forms of Kendō forms. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. With even sparing a glance, he was capable of blocking an attack to his side from Tia Harribel effortlessly. Against a formidable opponent, Lucius reveals his true style, which combines slow and simple movement with follow-up lethal strikes. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher, along with being one of the commander to Datara's army, Lucius is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Aizen himself expressed fear of Lucius's intelligence, the latter always seeing through Aizen's deceptions. Being capable of seeing through Kyōka Suigetsu's illusions with mere intellect alone is a testament to his incredible genius, being a feat almost unheard of in Soul Society. In battle, Lucius has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. Kidō Master: While not his preferred style of combat, Lucius has high prowess in Kidō combat. He was capable of using a multi-layered Bakudō almost effortlessly, while still using a powerful high-level Hadō to attack the opponent the very next moment. Enhanced Strength: Lucius has shown that he is very powerful in terms of strength, as shown when he cracked a barrier that Kamui put up to protect his blind spot with his sealed Zanpakutō, while Suzaku in Bankai and using his Shikon Hisakiten could not even damage a similar barrier. Zanpakutō Jikkō'omo (実行全能者, Execution of a God) is the name of Lucius's Zanpakutō. It's appearance is that of a katana with a dark purple handle, with a golden see-through cloth wrapped around the hilt. The cloth isn't very long, but allows Lucius to swing the blade at close range, if only for taunting an opponent. Its tsuba has a unique shape, curving around like Shinsō's 'S' shape with the ends resembling dragon heads. The blade is kept in a sheath that is grey in color. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command "Set" (設定, Sette). :Shikai Special Ability: According to Lucius, Jikkō'omo responds to moments of weakness; such as anger, impulse, sadness, and doubt. He defines this as "feeling weakness is like opening a window; you shouldn't expect flies to not feel tempted to fly inside." When the opening of weakness is found, Jikkō'omo's blade can appear wherever Lucius deems it to appear, even if it is within the body of an opponent. For example, an opponent who is rushing toward Lucius out of anger, could be victim to their heart immediately being cut into pieces without even being physically touched, resulting in absolute death. There are no restrictions to where Lucius's Zanpakutō can appear, once an opponent allows themselves to become influenced by those weaknesses. It can even attach to the original blade, allowing Jikkō'omo to extend vast distances at frightening speeds, very much like his son's Shinsō. However, the speed and length in which it can extend and contract parallels Gin's Kamishini no Yari. Jikkō'omo can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds. :It should be noted that Lucius's blade turns to dust for a moment, and undergoes cellular mitosis, as the dust replicates and spreads out as Lucius's blade reforms back to its normal state. The entire process is extremely quick, to which it cannot be timed or tracked. Those replicated dust cells appear in the location deemed by Lucius, and reform into a blade of any length. Lucius claimed (though not proven) that these reformed blades can become up to 100 times the size of any regular katana. Suzaku Kawahiru discovered a small time frame in-between the point in which Lucius designates a location, and the moment when the blade forms in that location; the time being a gap of three seconds. The only way to know when the attack is coming before it fires is to carefully notice the reiatsu signature in the designated spot, but the chances of such an event occurring are only probable by the most skilled Shinigami. :*'Yari no Hashira' (槍の柱, Spear Pillar; literally "tower of spears"): Jikkō'omo will begin the technique by emitting a very light purple hue of spiritual energy. Lucius will designate a target zone by slashing the blade, which causes an energy pillar to erupt in that desired location. However, the intent of this technique isn't to hit the opponent with the pillar, but rather set up for the technique. From the pillar, several blades can form from all sides, moving at frightening speeds. Because the pillar is cylindrical, the range of which the blades can strike is seemingly absolute. When blades extend from the pillar, new blades can also form from existing sections of the extended blade, allowing Lucius to quickly catch his opponent off-guard. There doesn't seem to be a limit to how many pillars he can create at a given time. :*'Hebitō' (蛇歩, Snake Step): Unlike Gin's technique that shares this name, Lucius's technique is achieved through holding his Zanpakutō in a variety of different stances. Each stance allows him to utilize his Zanpakutō's unique abilities in unique methods in order to keep his opponent off-guard. ::*'Hebitō: Kyōken' (蛇歩鏡剣, Snake Step: Mirror Blade): Similar to Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō, Lucius sweeps his Zanpakutō in an arc, creating numerous clones of his blade. He will then activate the technique, causing all of them to extend at the same rate of speed as his respective Shikai ability. However, due to the numerous amount of new blades, it is far more destructive. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Quotes * (Speaking of Raian Getsueikirite) "People like him become stronger because they have bonds they cannot forget." * (To Makōtō Kawahiru) "My Zanpakutō is quite... different. It isn't complex, nor does it possess destructive techniques. Yet, isn't it quite ironic... knowing that this plain Zanpakutō will be your downfall?" * "Don't blink... you'll miss it." * (To Dante) "Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. Be prepared." * "Dante... stop it. Your way is inefficient and unnecessarily risky. It's liable to bring more Shinigami running. We are not here to fight a full-scale war." Behind the Scenes Lucius's name was inspired by Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter. That particular name was used in reference to Lucious Malfoy being a "slippery person", and because Gin Ichimaru himself is depicted as a snake-like person, all the pieces fell into place. Though not noticed at first, there is a correlation between Lucius and Itachi Uchiha from Naruto.